Polyorganosiloxane as a kind of silicone means a polymer having a siloxane bond substituted with organic groups as a main chain. For example, it is prepared by polymerization with an aromatic diol such as bisphenol A and a carbonate precursor such as phosgene, which is colorless, odorless, resistant to oxidation, and stable at room temperature, and hypoallergenic insulators. It is used in electronics, vehicles, machines, medicine, cosmetics, lubricants, adhesives, gaskets, artificial aids for plastic surgery, and the like. As a conventional technology, KR Patent publication No. 2002-0016922 (published on Mar. 6, 2002) discloses a polyorganosiloxane that is useful for a material of a hydrogel contact lens, a terminal of which is capped with trimethylsilyl.
In addition, the polyorganosiloxane has superior impact strength, dimensional stability, heat-resistance, transparency, and the like, and is applied to a variety of fields such as claddings of electrical and electronic equipment, vehicle components, materials for construction, optical components, and the like. Recent research into such a copolycarbonate resin has mainly been performed with respect to introducing a monomer having a different structure to a main chain of polycarbonate by polymerizing two or more aromatic diols having different structures, which may be applied to a wider variety of fields, to obtain desired properties.
Particularly, research to introduce a polysiloxane structure to a main chain of polycarbonate is also being performed. However, most technologies have a high production unit cost, transparency and the like is reduced when chemical resistance or impact strength, particularly, low-temperature impact strength, increases, and impact strength and the like are reduced when transparency is improved.
In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 5,932,677 uses eugenol-polydimethylsiloxane to improve low-temperature impact strength, and JP Patent No. 3,195,848 suggests allylphenol-polydimethylsiloxane.
However, such polydimethylsiloxanes have been used to improve low-temperature impact strength while maintaining transparency, but satisfactory transparency has not been provided.
Accordingly, research to improve low-temperature impact strength while maintaining transparency of a copolycarbonate resin as much as possible has been underway.